Your Angel Guardian
by babypooh
Summary: well Kagome and Miroku are bro and sis and they are guardian angels. what will happen when they need to be the guardians to Inuyasha and Sango Tashio? pairings: InuKags and MirSan
1. Default Chapter

babypooh: Well here is my other story that I plan.

Inuyasha: hurray for you

Babypooh: know what's bothering you.

Inuyasha: guess

Babypooh: don't tell me it's sesshy right?

Inuyasha: yup

Babypooh: o well your brothers..

Inuyasha: ahem

Babypooh: I mean half brothers that what ya'll do

Kagome: can we continue with the story

Babypoo : yes here you go!

Chapter 1 

" Kagome and Miroku Higurashi, come to Kami's office immediately." Said one of the top angels. " we are coming." Kagome said irritated. " know what do you think Kami will say to us." Miroku said sighing. " maybe he wants us to babysit a human again." Kagome guess. " yup , let's go before the old man gets angry at us." Miroku said heading for the office of Kami. Kagome just nodded and followed him.

in Kami's office 

" why can you not take the mission." Kami argued. " because remember that I am taking a break." Kikyo argued back. " well then I will ask the Higurashi's if they can take care of them then." Kami gave up. Kikyo them smiled in triumph." They are here, you are excuse Kikyo." Kami wave his hand so Kikyo will get the signal. Then the door open and in came a very irritated angels. Kikyo pass them and smirk evilly. They ignore it and sitted themselves close to the desk of Kami waiting for his orders. " I want you to be the guardians of Inuyasha and Sango Tashio." The Kami said looking at the know more irritated angel. "oh com'on Kami give us a break!" Kagome yelled. " we already had been guardians for two hundred years." Miroku said. " that's why I want you two to be the guardians because the two of you including Kikyo are the longest angels that had been guardians." Kami said. " then why can't you get the slu.. I mean Kikyo to do this job." Kagome said. " because she getting her break before the two of you." Kami said. " ok we are going to be the guardians if you get off our backs for the rest of the two hundred years." Miroku said. " you got a deal, Kagome you will get Inuyasha and you Miroku will get Sango." Kami said happily. " yea, yea whatever, when will we leave." Kagome said getting the information's about the humans. " immediately."

B.P. : well then what do you think

Kagome: I think is good

Miroku: is great know I will be the guardian angel of my sweet Sango.

Sango: why couldn't be Kags much better!

BP: because I have plans with you and Miroku and Inuyasha and Kagome.

Inuyasha: feh! blushes

BP: anyways sorry for the short paragraph, I will try to write it a little longer but still review and sorry for the Kikyo lovers for calling her a slut.

Kikyo: yea you better.

BP: you know kikyo , you should shut the fuck up before I BEAT YOUR LITTLE ASS! starts cracking knuckles

BP: will you join me Kags

Kagome: sure thing. cracking her knuckles too

Miroku: yes a girl fight, rip your clothes off!

room gets quiet

BP: Sango can you shut him up

Sango: my pleasure

Kikyo: Inu sweetie help me!

Inuyasha: sorry Kikyo is your prob. getting some popcorn ready

See what happens to Kikyo in the next chapter.


	2. chapter 2

BP: where were we ?

Kagome: we were getting ready to beat the crap out of Kikyo.

BP: oh yea huh but first thing first the story then the beating alright?

Kagome: ah man ok

Kikyo: thank Kami!

BP: you are still not of the hook jet Kik , if I were you I will wish I would shut up in the first place but no you couldn't o well lets continue the story. Oh and also thanks to all the people who review I love ya'll !

Chapter 2 : the meeting 

" also before we leave, were are we going to live?" Miroku said. "well you are going to live in a mansion close to them so you will forgive me about giving you this mission." Kami said. "thank you Kami you are so nice." Kagome said with a fake smile. " sure thing know hurry and pack your clothing , that will be the only thing you will need anyways." Kami said before he turn back to his studies. Kagome and Miroku both bow and hurried themselves so they can leave before Kami change his mind about the mansion.

with Kikyo 

Kikyo herd all the conversation between the angels and the god. She couldn't believe it, they were going to live in a mansion and she didn't. She felt so stupid for backing up the mission and she herd that this Inuyasha guy was cute. When she herd the angels were leaving , she back away from the door and out came Kagome and Miroku smirking evilly to her. They knew that she was hearing the whole conversation with the god and were trying not to laugh in front of her face but failed. Kikyo send them some death glares but it make them laugh more harder. " what are you laughing about?" Kikyo said angrily. " nothing hahaha forget it hahaha!" Kagome said between laughs. "hmp whatever, I'm leaving." Kikyo said and stomped off towards her home. " Lets not waste our time with that slut because we are leaving." Miroku said with a smirk. " yes lets." Kagome said before she headed towards the entrance . " hey Kagome, I herd that you are going on a mission?" one of Kagome's friends ask. " yea but at least we are going to have fun in our mission." Kagome said crossing her arms and putting them behind her head. " what do you mean ' at least we are going to have fun' thing." Her other friend asked suspiciously. " let Miroku explain ." Kagome said walking off. "hello ladies." Miroku said holding their hands. " uh hello Miroku." The other friend said. Before they notice, Miroku wondered hand found their bottoms and you know the rest. " ahh you pervert!!" the three girls scream and slap him three times. They went towards the mall fuming. " it was worth the pain." Miroku said rubbing were the girls hit him. " you will never change do you , lets go." Kagome said appearing out of nowhere and started dragging him towards their home.

BP: well you guys there is the other chapter please review

Kagome: can we beat Kikyo know?

BP: ok. BP. Looking around the room. Kagome , were is she?

Kagome: spots Kikyo walking down the stair slowy there she is lets get her!!!

Kikyo: ahhh!!

BP: come back here you bitch!! runs after Kikyo with a bat

Kagome: hey BP wait for me!!


	3. chapter 3

BP: finally we got our anger out on Kikyo

Kagome: yup that is true anyways were are the others?

BP: hmm don't know, INUYASHA, SANGO, MIROKU COME HERE!!

Inuyasha: what do you want you wench?!

BP: what did you say Inu?

Inuyasha: I said WHAT DO YOU WANT WENCH?!

BP: don't tell me that you really want to get jumped too?

Inuyasha : :gulp: no

Kagome: ahh Inu is scared of a girl

Inuyasha: :blushes: no I am not!!!

BP: yea whatever Inu know lets continue with the story shall we?

Chapter 3 

Miroku and Kagome arrived in their home and in a blink of an eye, they went to their rooms and gathered their stuff and went back to Kami's office.

" Kami, we are ready." Kagome said. " when you were gone, I made all the preparations and here you go." Kami said handing them two papers.

"you are going to attended the same school and in the mansion there will be a servant name Kaede that will help you with everything and she doesn't know that

the two of you are angels , she just know that your parents are in vacation and that your parents bought the mansion so she can care of two of you when they

are gone."Kami said. "well then that is settle , go know and have fun.." said Kami before he push them into the gates towards earth. "he needed to push us didn't

he." Miroku said in again annoyed tone." Yup he did." Kagome said closing her eyes and waiting for the hard landing. The two landed on the hard floor outside the

mansion. "remind me when we get back to give Kami a piece of my mind." Kagome said rubbing her bottoms and went towards the door to ring the bell.

"sure thing." Miroku said doing the same thing as Kagome but let her ring the bell. They waited a while until they herd someone opening the doors. An old

woman came out and stare at them for a little while. " can I help you?" the old woman asked. " we are the higurashi's and you most be Kaede , or parents told us

that you are going to be the one helping us with this mansion of ours?" Kagome said giving her a smile. " ah so you have arrived I see, come in." Kaede let them

in. " thanks." Miroku said. The two of them looked around and were amaze of how Kami got them this mansion. " umm Kaede, do you know who are our neighbors?"

Kagome asked knowing know that were the Tashios but it wouldn't hurt to ask right?. " well your neighbors are the Tashios, they are like the two of you, their

parents are in vacation and their parents bought the other mansion." Kaede said.

"so Kaede, can you show us our rooms." Miroku said. " right away , follow me."

Kaede said before she went showing our angels the place then their rooms." Thanks for your tour Kaede." Kagome said. "you are welcome child, know go asleep

You are going to school tomorrow." Kaede said, she bow and left the two alone. "well you herd her, lets hit the sack and tomorrow school, well laterz Kags."

Miroku said going inside his room. "yea laterz." Kagome said before going in her room. Kagome open her room and was so amaze about the her room that she

nearly fainted. She could hear Miroku cursing about how his room looks so beautiful in a boys way. Her room was the wonderful thing she had, the ceiling

was the color of the sky and her walls was the color light blue. Her bed was a queen size the sheets were the color of the walls. The curtains were the same as

the ceiling. She then went towards a door and found it was a closet but the

closet was like another room but was full of girls clothes now in style. She then

went to the other door and found it was her bathroom. It had a regular queen size tub and in the other side was a Jacuzzi and in the far back of the room was a

large sink and a regular but fancy toilet. Kagome couldn't believe it, the room that she was in was all for herself. She couldn't take it any longer, she felt that she

was going to faint any second know. She hurried herself to bed but first she put her new pj's and fainted in her bed. She could feel the softness of her new bed.

BP: well you buys is know my turn to hit the hay know

Kagome: yea it been long know

Inuyasha: can you two wenchs shut up I am trying to sleep

BP: let me join you Inu

Kagome: me too see you guys later looks in the rooms and sees BP hugging in her sleep Inu and sucking her thunb well let me finish for BP, please review and wait patiently for the next chapt. gets a camera and takes a pic. I will use this for black mail. Wha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!

BP and Inu: shut the fuck up Kagome!!!!!

Kagome: osp sorry.


	4. waking up the boys , girl style!

BP: well you guys I had fun messing with Inuyasha's doggy ears.

Inuyasha: feh that wasn't nice you know

Kagome: well when you two are trying to do something to me I have something to black mail you whahahahahahahaha!!!

BP& Inuyasha: when did you…..!!

Kagome: at night so you better be nice to me!

BP& Inuyasha: ok ok

BP: know that, that's over lets continue with the story.

Chapter 4 waking up the boys , girl style! In the Tashio's mansion 

"hey Inuyasha, wake up, we are going to be late for the first day of school!" Sango yelled outside of Inuyasha's door. " just two more minutes!" Inuyasha yelled

back. Sango didn't take it any longer and open the door and secretly went to Inuyasha's bathroom and got some cold water. She smiled evilly and went close to

him bed. ' poor Inu, he won't know what hit him.' Sango thought. She then pour the cold water all over Inuyasha's body. "cold!!!" Inuyasha screamed and got out

of his bed as quickly as he can. He then herd laughter and spotted Sango rowing on the carpet holding her stomach . "man..it..hurts.." Sango said between laughs.

"you wench, get out of my room know." Inuyasha said dangerously. "well sorry about that, it was the only way to wake you up." Sango said going towards

the door. " YOU COULD OF JUST SHOOCK MY ARM OR SOMETHING BUT NO , YOU NEEDED TO GET ME WET!" Inuyasha yelled. " I did told you to

wake up so it wasn't my fault, know hurry and lets get ready." Sango said with a smirk and left the room. 'feh whatever." Inuyasha said before going to the

bathroom to take a bath.

In the mansion of the Higurashi's 

" Miroku wake up, we are going to be late for our stupid mission and for school!"

Kagome yelled outside of Miroku's door. " hello ladies." Kagome herd Miroku said

snoring . "ugh you are such a pervert." Kagome whispered to herself. She then

entered the room and got an evil idea so he would wake up. " Miroku, there are

girls getting naked in your bathroom." Kagome whispered in his ear. "what,

were?!" Miroku said and woke up immediately. "I am coming you pretty ladies."

Miroku said going inside the bathroom. He didn't saw no girls getting naked and

got disappointed. He then went to his room and saw Kagome rowing on the floor

laughing like crazy. "you..chould..of..seen..your..face..Miroku..that..was..priceless."

Kagome said between laughs. "Ahh Kagome , you needed to put a cruel trick like

that." Miroku said putting a fake sad face. "stop with your fake sad face know hurry and lets go get ready for school." Kagome said walking out of his room.

Miroku sighed and went to take a bath.

BP: well I am going to leave it like that until the next chapt.

Kagome: wow you put them in like a cliffhanger you are so evil!!

BP: I AM THE GODDESS OF EVIL FEAR ME!!!

Kagome: Inuyasha we should let her alone for know

Inuyasha: aha lets go Kags and Inu leaving the room quietly

BP: hey were everybody go oh well please review and you had made my day and sorry for making it so little gomen and Ja Ne!!


	5. going to school

BP: hello you guys I am back!

Inuyasha: back from were hell?

BP: fuck you Inu, know I wanted to introduce you to my friend the flower maiden!

Flower maiden: hello everyone!

BP: she will be with us in a while and also let me introduce my cousin Babypoo

Babypoo: what up everyone!!

Sesshoumaru: wow BP your cousin looks cute, can you hook me up with her?

BP: umm maybe, what do you think Kagome, Sango?

Sango and Kagome: yes , they will make a good couple

Babypoo and flower maiden: umm hello can we get in the conversation too?

BP: you can flower maiden but you cuz need to go and do something else,oh I know kill Kikyo ti'll she is dead and then revive her because I want to kill her too.

Babypoo: ok then see's Kikyo and gets Sesshoumaru sword.

BP: everybody watch out for my cool cuz because if you disturbed her killing kikyo then I am sorry for you

everyone gulped and saw Babypoo and Babypoo is glowing with fire in her eyes.

Babypoo: die you bitch wore!!!!

everyone stepped aside so Babypoo can kill kikyo

Kikyo: help me Inu bear!!

Inuyasha: sorry but I don't want to die

BP: well you guys let's start with the story min while my cuz is doing the kill

Chapter 5 : meeting each other in the mansion of the higurashi's

Kagome took a quick bath from when she left Miroku in his little world. She then search for her uniform that she needed to wear. Her uniform was the color light blue with a dark blue jewel picture on her left breast. The uniform is a sailor skirt and blouse. She then brush her hair and put her shoes and went down stairs for breakfast. While she was waiting for her breakfast, Miroku entered the room wearing , dark blue jeans and a dark shirt with the same jewel but it was light blue. "do we need to wear this?" Miroku said sitting besides Kagome. "what do you think, I am to don't want to wear this but we don't have so much of a choice do we." Kagome said. While they were eating . "well I am done, lets go." Kagome said getting her backpack and heading for the front door. "aww I didn't even eat all of it." Miroku wine. "well if you want to stay, stay but I don't want to get Kami angry." Kagome said before she shut the door. Miroku sigh and hurried and got his backpack and follow Kagome.

in the mansion of the Tashio's 

Sango left the angry hanyou do his business and left to take a quick bath. She then put her uniform and brush her hair and put it in a low ponytail. She then left for breakfast and waited for the hanyou to eat. Inuyasha then entered the room with a smirk in his face. "What are you so happy?" Sango said suspiciously. "oh nothing." Inuyasha said and sat and ate his breakfast in one bite. "Inuyasha, one day you are going to die if you don't take your time to eat you food ." Sango said getting her backpack and headed for the door. " feh whatever." Inuyasha said following closely with his backpack on his back.

The four didn't notice each other and just left with their own car. "hey Kagome." Miroku asked. "what." Kagome said looking at the road. "did you see two people besides us when we left?" Miroku said eating his pancake. "no why, do you think it was the Tashios?" Kagome asked. "maybe." Miroku said. "hey Inu?" Sango asked. "what." Inuyasha asked irritated. "did you see two people besides our mansion when we left?" Sango asked. "nope, why you asked?" Inuyasha said giving her a question look. "nothing just asking." Sango said. The four arrived and still they didn't see each other when they went to the office to get their schedules. When t hey arrived to the office they waited until the person in front of them got his. Kagome was next, "what is your name?" the lady in the office asked. "Kagome Higurashi." Kagome said. She got her schedule and waited outside for Miroku. "hey Kagome, I think I already found our people." Miroku said with a smirk on triumph. "oh and can you tell me who it is?" Kagome said with an innocent look but in the inside she was mad as hell. She was the always the first one to find them. "its them." Miroku said covering his pointing finger. Kagome row her eyes and look were he was pointing. "so they were the ones all along, hey Miroku can I see your schedule?" Kagome said. "here." Miroku gave her the schedule.

period. Social studies

period. Art

period. gym

period. Science

period. English

period. Algebra

period. Katana practice

"I see, so we have all the classes but the last one I got archery." Kagome said in a bored tone. Miroku didn't hear anything because he was busy seeing girls. Kagome saw this and got irritated. "I wouldn't be surprise if you died by a group of girls hitting you in the feudal era." Kagome said. "but it would be worth it." Miroku said with a small smile in his face. "you are such a pervert you know that." Kagome whispered and left for her first class. "hey Kagome wait for me." Miroku said running towards her.

BP: well I am sorry for taking to long because you know is my turn to go to school and I hate it!! hits herself with a pillow

Kagome: well I am going to school with you too remember?

BP: sorry Kagome , until the next year I promise

Kagome pouts in a corner

BP: ah Kagome don't be like that I told you that I promise in the next year anyways, please review so when I come back from school I will be happy with the reviews and I will try to write two chapters each day after I do my homework of course. Ja Ne!!


End file.
